Twinshot
Overview |badges= Shining Star Brightest Sun Supernova }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By None, you automatically receive her as a contact when you reach level 5. New Contact(s) None Information Pistol-Packing Powerhouse Twinshot has a heart of gold, and bullets of iron. Don't give her any sass and you'll be perfectly fine. Prior to Introduction Sorry, kiddo, but this is the cool kids' table. Not saying you're not cool, but hey, you know how it is. Contact Unlocked Twinshot is hanging out in Atlas Park... A sassy little spitfire calling herself Twinshot has been watching you ever since you showed up in Paragon City. Now you're hearing she's been talking about you with other super-powered types in Atlas Park. Perhaps you might want to see why she's taken an interest in you. This contact has now been added to the active tab of your Contact window. Initial Contact Hey there, kiddo. I've caught sight of you recently and figured maybe you might want some buddies to hang out with. Greeting Hey there, . Got something on your mind? Under Level 10 Looks like we're movin' on up, you know, like those President guys. Or something like that. That was totally way before my time, you know? What I do know is that we're going to need some time to set up our new base. Swing by and talk to me when you're Level 10, and we can check out the new digs. Under Level 15 I... I need some time to unwind, kiddo. That mission in Galaxy took more out of me than I thought it would. Look, why don't you come back later... say, when you're Level 15ish. Just give me some time. No More Missions Hey, kiddo, long time no see. You keepin' busy, fighting crime, all that good stuff? Good, good... Hey, I won't keep ya. No sense hanging around jabbering with me when there's work to be done, you know? Description Wandering around the nation for several years after being discharged from the military, acting as a hired gun to whoever would hire her. After some time, she got over her disillusionment and remembered why she joined the military to begin with and began fighting for 'what was right'. Working together with Proton, they fought together to bring justice to Paragon City. Adding Dillo and Flambeaux to the mix, Twinshot is always on the lookout for a fresh face who wants to make a difference. Store None Story Arc Souvenir: Manticore's Arrow You kept this arrow, engraved with the letter 'S', to remember your experiences with a ragtag group of heroes called... The Shining Stars - A New Day Dawning You were invited to join with a group of up-and-coming heroes that call themselves the Shining Stars. After Twinshot introduced you to Proton, Flambeaux, and Dillo, everyone was surprised by an unexpected guest, Grym. Having prevented an inexplicable ambush by Arachnos agents, the Shining Stars counted two new members to the group. Twinshot then directed you to a friend of hers, Miss Liberty. After pointing out that trainers were for novice and experienced heroes alike, Miss Liberty sent you via the city tram to speak with Blue Steel in Kings Row. You did your part in helping Paragon City by assisting him in the arrest of a group of thugs calling themselves The Skulls. Later, the Shining Star's makeshift hangout was attacked by Arachnos agents. Fortunately, several of your friends were already at home when the assault came. Working together, you were able to fend off the attacks of the servants of Lord Recluse. All of your friends then hit the streets of Paragon City in hopes of locating the source of the Arachnos attacks. Working together, the Shining Stars were able to track down where they were coming from. After putting all the clues together, you believed that the Arachnos agents were mistakenly targeting you and your friends. Their true target was Manticore, one of the greatest defenders of Paragon City! After rushing to Manticore's mansion on the outskirts of the city, it appeared to be too late! Arachnos agents had already broken into his home and claimed to have kidnapped him. After fighting your way down to his secret lair beneath the mansion, you would learn that this was all nothing more than a test put together by Manticore himself! Due to your help, the Shining Stars have been 'adopted' by Manticore and can now consider themselves to be a full-fledged supergroup! Briefing Hey there, kid. The name's Twinshot, but you can just call me Twinshot. Your name has been floating around out there for a bit now and I'm hearing good things. I figure that maybe you might want to hang out at the cool kid's table. So I'm gonna go head over to where me and my buddies are hanging out and let them all know you're coming on over. Sound good? * Yeah, I'll hang out with you guys. Cool, cool. So here's the addy where you can find us and the door code to get in. Stop by whenever and I'll introduce you to all the rest. Unnecessary Solicitation You have an open invitation to hang out with the coolest people in Paragon City, . What are you waiting for? Mission Objective(s) This sounds like the place Twinshot told you to show up at. Find the Intercom Terminal to let Twinshot know you're here. * Meet the Gang! * Use the Security Intercom Terminal * Talk to Twinshot * Talk to Proton * Talk to Flambeaux * Find and talk to Dillo * Return to the entrance and help Twinshot * Talk to Twinshot You met the whole gang, and even helped out a newer member. Now you need to meet up with Twinshot outside where she's hanging out. Enemies Notable NPCs * Twinshot (Boss, ally) * Proton (Boss) * Flambeaux (Boss, ally) * Dillo (Boss, ally) * Grym (Boss, ally) Briefing This looks like the security terminal Twinshot told you to use when you showed up. Large flashing words indicate that you should choose one of the buttons below the screen. Notification: You are on private property. Identify yourself at once! * My name is . Twinshot sent me. : Words begin streaming across the display. : ...Searching... : ...Searching... : ...Searching... : IMPOSTER! REAL IDENTITY: Arachnos Infiltration Agent. : Initiating self-destruct sequence in t-minus five seconds and counting... * Wait! I'm not from Arachnos! I swear I'm really ! I'd prefer to keep my identity secret, thank you. : Words begin streaming across the display. : Unknown entities are to be terminated on sight! : Initiating self-destruct sequence in t-minus five seconds. :* Hold on! Twinshot knows who I am! * My name is Inigo Mon-- : Words begin streaming across the display. : Seriously? You went there? C'mon... That joke is, like, over twenty years old. : : Just for that, this terminal will self-destruct in 5 seconds. :* You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding! :: ...FIVE... ::* Is this for real? :: ...FOUR... ::* But you can't just-- :: ...TWO... ::* Hey, wait a second! You forgot three!!! :: ONE!!!!!!!!! ::* (Step away from the terminal) Had you going, eh? You should have seen your face. At least you didn't try to blow up the terminal the way that Flambeaux did when I pulled that trick on her. *What was that all about? It's something I do to all the new guys. Keeps 'em on their toes. So, even though I think you're cool, my buddies might think you're a square, you know? Now, I've already put in a good word for you, so this should be easy. Let's go introduce you to them. *Sounds good to me. Who's first? Let's go chat it up with Proton. This is his place we're hanging out in, so I figure he'd want to meet the person who's tromping around the place, you know? He should be around here somewhere. Oh yeah, up on the second floor. Down the hallway and up the elevators. I'll let you lead the way so you can get a good feel of the place. *Indeed. Hello, Let me introduce myself. I am Proton, and I welcome you here to my lab. It may not be much, but considering my unusual circumstances, it was the best I could cobble together on short notice. *Unusual circumstances? Oh, that's a long story, and one that I'll be happy to share once we get to know each other a little better. Although I am looking forward to that time, currently I'm in the midst of running some very important analyses of recent data I've collected. And I need every moment I can get that affords me peace and quiet. *I apologize for disturbing you. Oh, no! I didn't mean to imply that you were the one disturbing --- Proton looks towards the direction of the new guest with a look of disappointment on his face... Twinshot':' Here comes hotpants, right on cue. Flambeaux':' Hey, where are you? Are you still, like, doing science? Flambeaux: I take it this is the person? Proton: Oh darn... Well, it would seem that my experiment will need to be concluded later. Flambeaux':' Hey, what are you guys talking about? Twinshot':' Aw, c'mon Proty... You know she's got the... Twinshot':' ...wait for it... Twinshot':' ...'hots' for you. Flambeaux: Ah... then it is her. Proton: Ah Flambeaux, my dear... Well, yes. I am doing the science again. A lot of science, actually. One could say I'm doing, oh, tons and tons of the science. Flambeaux':' But why? It's soooo boring! Flambeaux':' Hey... Who's this? Flambeaux: Perhaps I should let you get back to work? Proton: No no, that's quite alright. I'm quite certain that I'll be unable to get any work done for, unfortunately, a very good while. However, I do thank you for your kindness, friend. Not everyone is so understanding. Proton looks to Flambeaux with a polite smile on his face. Proton: Flambeaux, have you met our new friend, Character? Flambeaux: I'll talk with her so you can get back to work. You turn and talk with Flambeaux. Hey there. The name's Flambeaux, because I'm hot. Like, hot because of fire, right? And also because, well, I'm hot. Twinshot: Oh... Well... Uh... I see... Flambeaux: Don't listen to her - she's just jealous. I keep trying to tell her that the brooding emo look is sooo last year. *That's... Interesting, I think. Proton: Hmmm... If you'll all excuse me for a moment, I need to investigate an alert I'm getting from our security system. Flambeaux: What? Where are you going, Proton?! Great. Way to go, Twin. You just scared him away with your tough-guy look again. Twinshot: ...Yeah... You keep believing that, sister. *Um... Flambeaux: So... I bet you have a lot of questions about me, don't you? Don't worry, it's natural - most people do. Well, where do I begin... Okay, so, like, I came here to Paragon City because I felt people needed a hero, right? And I knew that I'm so totally a hero, okay? So then- *Um... Twinshot? Twinshot: Okay, kids, torture time is done. I'll introduce you to Dillo next. He's on the top floor. Flambeaux: But I was just getting to - FINE! I guess that little pipsqueak is more important than hearing about how I can make fire like totally shoot from my hands. Well, I'm coming along, too! Flambeaux: Okay, so, like let me keep telling you all the things you need to know about me. So once I get off the bus from L.A., I look around the city and try to find some hero-ey things to do, right? And I'm all like, 'Flambeaux, girl, this city is gonna melt in the palm of your hands.' 'Cause I, you know, use fire. That's like one of my sayings... because it's about fire and all. Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, so I'm about to save the city from some bad stuff, okay? And then I see this total hunk of a guy with a skullface, right? And I'm about let him ask me for my number, but then check this out... This skull guy is stealing some total dweeb's briefcase!!! See what I'm saying? So I tell the stud... 'Hey! You can't do that.' You know, like how a hero says stuff, right? And then he totally attacks me WITH A BAT! And I'm like, 'Oh no you did NOT just do that!' And then... *Let's go find Dillo. : Dillo: *hoorb*My earthling friends, you come to make the sounds at me! My feeling is excitement at seeing more living earthlings! Flambeaux':' Hey! Are you paying attention, Character!? This part is important! : So then... *hoorb*You are the friendly earthling that says Character! Correct, correct, yes?! *hoorb* Dillo makes air sounds at you in greeting! *I... Uh... Air sounds? Twinshot: That's his way of saying he's 'talking'. The guy's a bit hard to understand at times. Dillo: Correct, correct! *hoorb* I am making air sounds like an Earthling so we can be friends! You are for friends with me, correct, correct? *I... Um... Think the answer is yes? Jubilations and - how does the Earthlings say - the hot dogs! I can not make air sounds to say my energy sign - oh, Earthlings say 'name' - but my friends say that I am Dillo. You can bellow air and say Dillo to me, too. I will say Character to you and we will be happy! Correct, correct! *Um, is he saying we're friends now? Flambeaux: Okay, like, for reals? I have no idea what the guy is EVER saying. But, I guess he's nice and all. For a pipsqueak. Dillo: *hoorb* I am from a world that is not Earth. And I come to warn the Earthlings of dangers. The Proton and the Twinshot say it is too late because Shivans moved faster than me. So now I stay and annihilate Shivans and end all existence of life signs of Shivan peoples! *hoorb* For Earth! *You're here to help us with the Shivans? Correct, correct! We own encounters with Shivans where annihilation was given as our gift. Twinshot: Hey guys, Proton's calling me. Gotta go see what he wants. Dillo momentarily turns his attention to Twinshot. *hoorb* We will make sounds at you in future times, the Twinshot. Dillo resumes speaking with you. So my sounds are being made to say that we now find other life-clusters and give warnings to them. And I chose Earthling clusters! *Your people were destroyed? Not all my people. Only in your counting of ten and eight of my planets were removed. My people still have three left. *Oh, that's horrible! Flambeaux: So, like, now that Grumpy-Gus is gone, how about we get back to talking about me? Dillo: *hoorb* The Flambeaux wants to make air sounds about her person! We like to listen to her, since she makes many, many air sounds! Let us open the breath-holes and listen to her air sounds, correct, correct? *Actually, I think your story is more - The conversation pauses as Twinshot comes over the intercom. Listen up, kids. Looks like we have some unwelcome guests at the front door. How about you all lend a hand? Dillo appears to swell up and you feel a slight vibration in your teeth for no explicable reason. The Twinshot requests assistance! We must go! *I'm right with you! I am Grym, and I come from another land. I wish to join your group so that I may guard over your safety. *Why do you want to do that? I have been chosen to bear the honor of protecting this city. I see that you are unable to defend yourself from the spider lords. Twinshot: Spider Lords, eh? That's a new one. You know, I like this guy. *Well, I guess there is that. How do we know we can trust you? Grym: By tracing the silver cord of my aura - Ah, yes... You possess inferi - different - senses than I do. Then you will need to use your own judgement. *Well, I guess... Then it is settled. I shall choose a small area nearby and make a den. *Okay... Well, turns out is was a bit more exciting than I had originally planned. So whaddya think? Do we seem like people you'll want to hang with? *Sure, I'll think about it. Okay, same here. I need to chat with the guys and see what they think about you. *That seems fair. Why don't you meet me back in Atlas in a few and I'll let you know what they had to say. *See you there. Thanks for stopping by. Everyone seemed to like your style, so they wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join up with our team. You know, friends and all that stuff. How's that sound, kiddo?